


Insanity and Avoidance

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made during Classes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity and Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

_ **Insanity and avoidance** _

I.

The voice in my head was at it again,

Trying to make me lose my zen.

Screaming repeatedly "Kill him now!"

Trying to make me break my vow.

II.

Scott looked at me with concern,

Making me further yearn.

Speaking softly he then said "Logan, take a rest."

Avoiding him I still took the dangerous test.

III.

The voice became louder,

Now yelling "Hurt them! Make them suffer!"

Shaking my head,

I decided to leave instead.

IV.

I didn't want to hurt him,

Especially right now my understanding is dim.

Seeing him I then yelled "Leave me alone, Scott!"

Wishing I never got caught.

V.

Falling in love with him now,

Makes me realize the biggest mistake I made somehow

I fell into his trap,

Feeling as helpless as a sap.

.

VI.

The demons in me are now awake,

Trying to make me put the lives of people at stake.

Commanding my body and soul to go on further,

To keep up the merciless massacre.

VII.

Telling myself that leaving him was for the best,

But why does my soul still get no rest?

I may have now gotten insane,

But still I know my love for him will be the same.

* * *

Author: The poem tells the story of Logan's

 **Insanity and avoidance** issues.


End file.
